


Verso il nulla

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Early Work, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando l’anno prima aveva accettato di ricevere il Marchio, si era sentito fiero di se stesso: avrebbe voluto dire potere, deferenza, raggiungere un livello superiore rispetto a tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno.Illuso.





	Verso il nulla

Verso il Nulla

Un passo. Un altro. Un altro. Un altro ancora.

Passi.

Passi che risuonavano con un’eco sinistra in quella stanza troppo grande e troppo vuota.

Il marmo era troppo spesso sotto i tacchetti delle sue scarpe, inutilmente eleganti.

Facevano un rumore quasi _assordante._

Erano le vacanze di Natale; nonostante i camini accesi in buona parte delle stanze, Draco sentiva maledettamente freddo. Il suo pensiero corse brevemente alle cantine, dove c’era chi certamente provava più freddo di lui, ma scacciò velocemente quell’idea, poiché non era in grado di sostenerla.

La sua mente era già satura d’immagini che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere per concedersi anche il lusso di crearne di nuove.

Si sentiva stanco. Al capolinea.

Quando l’anno prima aveva accettato di ricevere il Marchio, si era sentito fiero di se stesso: avrebbe voluto dire potere, deferenza, raggiungere un livello superiore rispetto a tutti coloro che gli stavano intorno.

Illuso.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra, con aria assorta.

C’era vento, da ormai una settimana. E a Draco, non piaceva il vento; non gli piaceva come il fatto che sembrasse creare disordine, non gli piaceva perché gli dava una sottile emicrania, non gli piaceva perché lo infastidiva quando cercava di dormire. Ma, ancor meno, gli piaceva il vento che imperversava in quei giorni: aveva un ché di profondamente innaturale, come se non fosse un fenomeno atmosferico, ma il riflesso della confusione che regnava nel mondo della Magia in quel periodo.

La medesima confusione che regnava nella mente di tutti, inclusa la sua.

Ripensò all’incubo di quella notte.

_Buio. Grida. Sangue. Morte._

Si era svegliato all’improvviso, intriso di sudore; felice di aver riaperto gli occhi, prima di ricordare a se stesso che quello che aveva sognato si trovava nella sua mente perché realmente accaduto.

Aveva cominciato a camminare in cerchio per la stanza, proprio come stava facendo in quel momento.

Lo rilassava, in qualche modo. Si concentrava sulle trame inconsistenti del marmo sotto i suoi piedi, su quel rumore sordo che i suoi passi producevano. Su tutto, fuorché sui demoni che lo assillavano.

Aveva visto gente venire portata in casa sua, gettata nelle cantine e non fare più ritorno. Ogni tanto arrivava _Lui_ , rimaneva pochi minuti e poi spariva.

Draco si chiudeva nella sua stanza, come un bambino, e cominciava a camminare.

Avanti, indietro. A cerchi concentrici, sempre più piccoli.

Si sentiva dannatamente male sotto il peso della sua viltà, retaggio dei Malfoy, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

Che cosa stava facendo, lui?

Il Marchio non smetteva mai di bruciare negli ultimi tempi, e anche volendolo non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare tanto facilmente la strada che aveva scelto.

Per questo motivo, camminava.

Senza sosta.

C’erano persone che si dirigevano verso l’orizzonte, cercando una nuova via da seguire, cercando di trovare una ragione per la loro esistenza; o cercando di sfuggire da una realtà che si era fatta troppo ardua per essere sostenuta.

A Draco l’orizzonte era vietato, non gli era concesso deragliare dalla strada che era stata segnata per lui, e per questo motivo si limitava a cercare se stesso in quella stanza, intraprendendo un cammino circolare, senza una meta né uno scopo, se non quello di mettere a tacere le grida dentro la sua testa.

Camminava, dunque. Un passo dopo l’altro, uno sguardo alla finestra, un’occhiata agli alberi che circondavano la villa, ancora agitati da quel vento, sempre più artificioso.

Un passo, una folata di vento. Un incubo, una stretta allo stomaco.

Una strada che non gli era dato seguire, una strada alla quale aveva rinunciato, una salvezza che sembrava sempre più lontana.

Si fermò, sentendo dei rumori al piano di sotto. Chiuse gli occhi, e non poté fare a meno di lasciar vagare la sua immaginazione.

Altre vittime sacrificali, in quel gioco al massacro il cui l’Oscuro Signore veniva visto quasi come un Dio, e non come il demone che in effetti era.

Draco sospirò, cercando di focalizzare il suo udito unicamente sul vento che imperversava ancora più furioso di prima.

Non c’era nessun cammino da percorrere e c’era da attendere solo il ritorno ad Hogwarts. Pochi giorni soltanto; i suoi incubi non sarebbero cessati ma, almeno, non sarebbe stato costretto ad averne di nuovi.

Solo il vento avrebbe continuato a seguirlo, ovunque fosse andato.

Non c’era scampo.


End file.
